Kingdom Hearts: The Dark Lord Chapter 21 Uncensored
by d0m0a
Summary: This is the chapter 21 of the history Kingdom Hearts, The Dark Lord, but this one contains all the censored material. Rated M by obvious reasons.


Once Dan had departed to get the armor, the rest of the gang took a room in a hotel and to their luck, the biggest one was available… well… considering what is was going on and that nobody was even there to charge for the room, it was really a cheap business, especially as Kuran tried the bed and sighed loudly, "Man! Hope that Dan takes a few days and that Zarok let us this time… I would love to stay in this bed and rest up for a long time."

"Whether that's the case or not we're stuck here regardless," Will stated.

"Still! This is a room I would take my girlfriend in… if I had one," told Kuran.

Then a signal pointed at Kuran stating, 'Has a girlfriend! In canon time line he didn't meet her yet!'

Kuran looked up, "Really? Is this the best you could give us?"

"Well, explaining it would involve breaking the fourth wall, and unfortunately for you, we reached that quota some time ago, so sorry," Will explained.

"Fine," told Kuran. "Let's go and think what we could do while waiting for Dan… except for relaxing and resting a bit."

"That could be a good question," said Rena, sitting on a chair in the room. "We will have to wait here until Dan comes back from the trip."

"Luckily I said to Eve to watch the signal on the communicator I gave Dan to help him if she spots something unusual in his travel," said Kairi.

"Back story exchange?" Will suggested.

"How about we each explain how we got on this type of mess?" asked Edea.

"Why not? Stories are a good way of passing time."

"And who starts?" asked Rena.

"Ladies first and who just asked," suggested Kuran.

"Okay, I start."

Rena began to tell that her travel began in her homeworld, Elrios, helping some partners recovering a El stone that was stolen by some thieves, and their travel took them to a floating island named Altera, that was filled with robots named Nasods. After fighting the biggest of them, the King Nasod, they recovered the El stone that they were looking for and later found Eve, who was hibernating while all happened, and after some problems, they turned friends thanks to a partner that at times seemed to have the head in another place when acting. But time later, before of return to the continent, they spotted a type of vortex and when she went to investigate, she was sucked on it. The next thing she knew after was that she was in Olympus Coliseum, where she met Edea and then Kairi.

"Roulette to figure out who's next?" asked Kuran.

"Okay," said Kairi.

And he put a bottle down and rotated it to see who was next. And it landed on Will.

"Well, let's see... For starters I was at one point a normal human who had just graduated from my high school. One day my good friend Wesley and I were hanging out when these Shadow Heartless came out of nowhere. It' was kind of like when the island was consumed when Sora first started, though I doubt you remember that much," Will said looking at Kairi. "Anyway, we came and found ourselves on Destiny Island where we met Sora, Riku and my universe's Kairi. That was a huge surprise for us because... well… jeez, I can't believe I'm dropping this ball. See where we come from Sora, Riku, all of you are characters from a video game franchise…"

Edea whistled after hearing that and Kairi commented, "That's… wow."

"Yeah... and I need to confess that Dan is also from a video game I know. That's the REAL reason I know about him."

"Are you telling now that Rena and Edea are from video games as well?" wondered Kuran.

"If they are there from one I haven't heard about yet, but the thing is, I'm not just talking about games. I'm also talking about TV shows, movies, comics...basically any type of entertaining media," Will explained.

"Well… how does it continue?" wondered Rena, trying to stomach this.

"Let's continue with the story first and then try to process all this. Anyway, after finding out… about the truth… Wesley was first to find out that he could use a Keyblade. I was sort of a late bloomer. But it wasn't just us, there were four other guys I knew from my high school that got blasted with us. Later, we all ended up going to Yen Sid's for training... well, THEY were training. I was more contemplating I why I was there. It was actually sometime during all that, that I actually got mine. Truth is I was very surprised due to the fact that I didn't really feel worthy of having it," Will continued before sighing. "A part of me still wishes I hadn't. Things sort of started going south for me when Yen Sid decided to give us the Mark of Mastery. See, out of the six of us, Wesley and I were the only ones who passed. That did not sit well with the others, especially considering that we never got along to begin with. During all this was another Organization 13 plotting this one, however, did not have Xehanort as their leader, he was dealt with long before any of this. This organization wanted to purge all hearts and make everyone TRUE Nobodies. They saw me and Wes as a personal threat and even went so far as to make replicas of us to try and get rid of us. Despite all this, the others still despised me and because of the replicas they were actually dumb enough to think we were working with them. One day I decide to confront them and…." Will stopped burying his head in his hands.

"Something went terribly wrong?" guessed Kuran.

Will only nodded before taking a deep breath to continue, "I had nothing against them, I was always quick to forgive people. But that day... they kept insisting that I was the bad guy. All that frustration kept building up. The next thing I knew, I blacked out. I came to when I heard Wesley calling out to me to 'Stop'. When I did, there they were, laying there… lifeless," the girls gasped after of hear that. "I... killed them… that was made clear when I saw the blood on my hands," he admitted.

"I must say that this was the moment that Null 'appeared' for first time, right?" Said asked Rena after of thinking about it.

"Null is more than just my Heartless. He is… everything I HATE about myself," Will said tearing up a bit.

"I'm sorry…"

"No reason for any of you to apologize," he said with a slight smile. "Despite all that we managed to beat the new Organization. Of course, that was after months of therapy. After that Wes and I decide to make a bet on who can get the strongest. We would go our separate ways and train in our own way for two years before coming back to spar. During this, I came across this world called Paradise Forest. It's not a part of anything I know of so it was an exciting new experience for me. During that I stumbled across this tribe of dragons known as Aura Dragons, which is what I am now. They we reluctant at first, but they came to like me, even teaching me a few things. That is until I found out about these giant monsters known as the Uroboros. They were basically the scourge of the forest, threatening everything , so I had to stop them. I fought them and managed to kill them… except I got poisoned during that fight and ended up technically dying shortly after."

They blinked after hearing that.

"I can't remember the details but I was told something about trying to piece my soul back together but they couldn't get enough pieces so they infused me with their life force, which they never did before and didn't know what to expect. Want to take a wild guess on what happened?"

"Turned into what you are now? A half-dragon?" asked Edea.

"You got it. The real kicker was by the time I was already back, they found all the pieces so they ended up crystallizing the rest and decide to let me think about what to do. Made me a new katana with it," Will said showing off the blade.

"I think you told me that part of your story before," told Kuran. "As I visited your home"

"I did, but now I'm telling them."

"Point. So keep on?"

"Well, the only story left is how I came across the multiverse. But that's not much of a story. All I did was experiment with my time magic when I was using a Dark Corridor."

"I think you could tell what you did before we ran into each other in this one dimension… you never told me why you were with Felix and the others and what you have done," told Kuran.

"I encountered one of those giant clock Heartless and chased after it."

"And?" he asked.

"I met up with Felix. I thought if I joined them, I could figure out what they were. Can't say I was wrong."

"Well… how your story has been told, it turns off the other three, right?" Edea asked.

"Yeah," sighed Kuran. " Although I admit I was hoping that I finally find out what you have been doing with them in detail," before spinning the bottle again.

"Well... that's my turn now," shrugged Kuran. "Let me think… I guess I am in the mess of Keyblade Wars and other stuff since birth. I was born with a very weak heart and to save my life, my father went to Maleficent somehow and she put something into me, saving my life AND starting the deep connection I have with darkness," He looked at the face of the others to see their reactions.

"You forgot the part about a certain wolf," Will chuckled.

"He is later in my life," told Kuran. "I just wanted to see how the girls react before keeping on… anyway, one day my father disappeared and I met somebody named Ynsadi. He was a Keyblade Master and he realized my potential as possible Keybearer… so he took me under his wings and started teaching and training me in the ways of the Keyblade. During that time my mother also got sick… and died. So I started living with him until one day…" he had to pause for a moment to get up the courage to keep on. "Ynsadi and I were training my fighting skills but suddenly a blade rammed through my masters back and he got killed… his murderer was a knight in golden armor. The head was that of a wolf with the mane of a lion. Maluz, the Hunter of Darkness and Keybearers. He spared me for some reason, leaving me behind with the dead body of Ynsadi. Well… from there I tried to track him down for several years to make him pay. One day I finally tracked him down at Hollow Bastion, but he kicked my ass again and I fled into the Dark Realm. As I returned, Hallow Bastion was under reconstruction and back at the old name Radiant Garden. Well… I had a run into some Keybearers, namely Aqua and Lea, and made my escape again," Kairi reacted a little after hearing Aqua's name. "Then I traveled to different worlds looking for my own identity. Until Lea managed to track me down and later, after bargaining with a lovely tentacle face called Davy Jones we picked up Roxas as well into our own little group. From there we got to Olympic Coliseum where I first met Will. We all got into a tournament but already in the second round, I faced Maluz once more, got defeated and in frustration I fled back into my home world… the Dark Plains."

"Dark Plains?" asked Rena.

"I've always meant to ask but how did that place lose all its light like that?" Will wondered.

"To tell you the truth? I have no clue," admitted Kuran. "All I know that this place was for centuries without any light. Heck, no human soul would have lived long there if it weren't for the protective lamps there… just nobody came to the idea they were powered by a fragment of darkness."

"What!?" asked Kairi.

"Yes! The lamps that kept the people safe were powered by one of the Dark Fragments of the X-Blade," told Kuran. "I learned that after it was stolen and I helped with some others to evacuate those who survived the Heartless onslaught."

"It shouldn't be THAT surprising, considering that the X-blade is a darkness that is meant to protect light," Will stated.

"But I don't remember that we have something as that here," said Kairi. "For what I know, the Keyblade can only be formed when seven lights and thirteen darkness joins. For that, Xehanort is creating his group of thirteen."

"Actually the X-blade shattered into 20 pieces… 7 light and 13 darkness. As far I understand **,** the seven light pieces are inside the Princesses of Heart."

"That's the truth, for what Yen Sid told me. But the darkness is another thing. He didn't mention them, and I thought that the fact of the 13 darkness are another thing and not 13 objects," explained Kairi.

"Anyway… later I ran into the others again, and after some odd encounters I faced Maluz a third time… defeating him after gaining my Keyblade in the middle of the fight. Later on, Aqua took Kairi and me to Mirage Arena and we trained against a clock-like heartless and while I tried to hit it, passing a Dark Corridor, the Heartless tried a time spell and Kairi hit us with the warp spell and the next thing I know was landing in the sea of a different universe of a world that gets eaten away."

"And that is when you met Will again, right?" asked Edea.

"That's right," Will said.

"Yeah… there are a few more episodes but they are of private nature."

"Well, I think is the turn of one of us," said Kairi.

Kuran nodded and the roulette said… Kairi!

"Well, from where do I start? Because I warn that I have some memory problems about my childhood," said Kairi.

"That's so far common," told Kuran.

"Well, I remember only my childhood with my grandmother in Radiant Garden, but then I ended up in Destiny Island by Xehanort's Heartless' fault. there I met Sora and Riku, who turned to be my best friends. Years later, Xehanort's Heartless' schemes reached us, and using Riku, made it the islands disappear at the hands of the Heartless, losing my heart and ending in Sora…"

"Kairi… you can skip to after Riku became Keyblade Master," told Kuran. "We know the story so far."

"Oh, well, that resumes a lot of things: When I began to train with Yen Sid, I began to have some odd dreams about a blazing tower and a dark figure chasing my grandmother and I. Later I was sent on a training mission with Lea to Radiant Garden to recover something that they discovered under the castle thanks to Tron, but there I got surprised by a mysterious woman that put… this seal on my neck," she said, rubbing her neck where was the seal. "And then discovered that nobody related to Xehanort could touch me without ending flying against a tree or something, and then we got our first battle against the Fallen that were invading the world, and thanks to a former Nobody named Elerna, we found that the head of the attack was a priest named Shaft, and after of chasing him off, we had to fight a large skeleton spider and beat it, but Shaft ran away and Elerna chased him."

"Wow… that's quite a story so far."

"And isn't over yet. After dispatching the Fallen, we discovered a hidden dungeon under the castle, where we found in one of the cells a Keybearer Armor. I had no idea of who it was until I saw the Keyblade, that was from Aqua, the Keybearer that saved me from the Unversed years ago. But then we spotted a Succubus in the corridors, threatening me to not move from my world, naming the fate of my mother. It's the same Succubus we saw in the village, Kuran, the named Morrigan."

"What? Her?" he shouted. "That is a turn of events."

"Morrigan?" Will asked.

"Somebody we saw in the village," told Kuran. "Not really somebody I want to meet in person."

"After what she said to me, it never got out of my head the idea of my origin and my parents, and then I decided to take a Gummi ship for to know the truth about myself. When I reached Twilight Town, I had to fight more Fallen, and then I saw a fragment of the bell tower falling over me, but seconds later I was at the side of the debris, and soon I saw that my clothes changed, and during the battle with the Fallen, I discovered that was more agile than before. Luckily, Joshua, a friend of Sora and Riku that they met in their test, explained me a little about this power, and the Chocobo Form, and gave me a pda in which was the information of the Fallen, pda that Eve has now for inform us if needed. And thanks to Joshua's help, I was able to beat the Fallen Chieftain, a large armor with a huge chained mace."

"Sometimes I really wonder how crazy things can be."

"Number one rule of the multiverse: if you can think of a scenario, it exists," Will answered.

"I know, Will," told Kuran. "Like back as we got into this Dream Universe."

"Oh yeah… good times," he chuckled.

"Indeed! Wonder if we left a permanent mark…" wondered Kuran. "Oh, you for sure."

"You mean did YOU leave a permanent mark?" Will corrected with a laugh.

"Excuse me? Can I continue?" she interrupted them.

"Sorry."

"Well, after leaving Twilight Town, I reached Agrabah, where I had some problems with the Fallen and robot-like bugs created by a madman scientist named Mechanicles, but thanks to Aladdin and Genie we beat him, but not before meeting Shiva. I fought with her and won the ability for use her powers, and she helped us infiltrating into Mechanicles' hideout freezing the base. Also in that world I meet a witch named Salome, related to Morrigan, and formed a trio with a third one, a group named the Three Devil Wives. But also discovered about the Seal's origin, because one of the Four Abyssal Lords created it," she said and looked Will. "If you ask, they govern the Abyss, or how you can name, Hell."

"Wow…" told Kuran. "So…why do they have an interest in protecting you that way?"

"Only one has the interest, but I have no idea of who. Well, after it, I reached Olympus Coliseum, where I met Rena and Edea, and after some small problems, we got into a tournament as a team, but we had some problems. First of that, every round had a pre-round of kill Fallen in 10 battles, and if you failed in one of them, you were disqualified. Second, we had to fight first with Elerna who chased Shaft's trace there, and she thought that in the tournament could find him, but luckily we beat her. But then came the third problem: Airy."

"Airy?"

"A monster in the disguise of a fairy and an expert on fooling everyone," said Edea. "Somebody who you don't want meet unless you want the enemy to control your actions without discovering it until it is too late."

"Sounds like you have a past with her," guessed Kuran.

"Yeah."

"In the next round, we had to fight her and her real form, a massive bug-like monster that nearly killed us, but we were able to defeat her thanks to the help of each other, but when we were ready to finish her, we got the fourth problem. The tournament itself was manipulated by the third Devil Wive: Medusa, a snake woman able to petrify with her sight, and with the help of Shaft, sent against us an enraged and possessed Eidolon, Ifrit. Thanks to Hercules, we were able to escape in time of his attacks. Then we decided to fight Ifrit, and finally defeated him, and I won his powers in the way. After of that, we met Eve, who followed Rena from her world and defended the Gummi Ship from the Fallen and from that day, Eve is all day in the Gummi Ship in the Lanes Between, for protect the ship from Fallen and wild Heartless alike. After that, we began to travel together, helping worlds, beating villains, saving lost civilizations, until we ended here," she finished. "From the Graveyard incident you know everything until now."

"To which only Edea has to tell her story."

Edea soon began to explain about how her land, in Luxendark, began a policy of anti crystalism against a religious group that honored the four crystals that hold the equilibrium of the world, and she was sent to hunt a vestal, a crystal priestess, but during the chase, discovered that the people in which she trusted had a dark face, and was forced to fight them for her own ideals, defending the vestal, Agnes Oblige, and Airy, who in that moment had no idea of who she really was, only being a small crystal fairy. With the help of two more, Tiz Arrior, a boy who survived a cataclysm, and Ringabel, a boy without memory, they began to wake the crystals that were covered in darkness, to save the world. But every time that they made the ritual to use the powers and dispel the darkness, they ended in another dimension. They repeated the process until they thought that they finally done it, but then discovered that was a trap from Airy, who served to a devil god named Ouroboros, but they were able to defeat both of them and save all the worlds, soon returning to their homes. A year after of the incident and repairing all the problems caused by Airy, Edea discovered that something was wandering the crystal of her land, and soon spotted her first group of Fallen trying to take the crystal, but she was able to defeat them. then a Dark Corridor caught her, and the next thing she remembered was that she was in Olympus Coliseum. After that, all is history.

"That's quite a story," he told in surprise.

"Thanks. You have no idea of the problems I had by that fairy…" said Edea.

"I can assume that she is quite a bitch."

"You have no idea. And it angers me see her in that world."

"The reason you didn't kill her was?" asked Kuran.

"That's the oddest thing: she was devoured by Ouroboros by her failure."

"This guy must have a bad stomach," chuckled Kuran. "But seriously, why didn't you kill her at Olympus Coliseum? That she died somehow in your last confrontation was something clear for me."

"In two words: Ifrit's interference. And the moron of Hercules saved her, without really knowing the entire story."

"He isn't the brightest, I admit," told Kuran. "At least the one I met… he seriously thought I would be best buddies with Sora since I carried the Keyblade of my master Ynsadi on my back. Can you believe it? No offense Kairi, but I am not highly thinking of Sora… aside from his heroics he doesn't have much to get my respects."

"Okay," said Kairi.

"And I kicked his butt in the tournament," added Kuran. "So… now we talked about everybody's story and Dan isn't still back… anybody have another idea?"

"I'm only thinking now in drinking something…" admitted Rena.

"Will, do you have anything to drink?" asked Kuran.

Will reached into his bag and tossed a few drinks to everyone.

"Thanks," told kuran and made a cheers before drinking.

"Wait," said Rena, before of drink. "For what we should cheer?"

"I have a **n** idea," Kairi said and raised her drink. "For Sir Daniel Fortesque, a cowardly knight, with the heart of a hero."

"I hear that," Will laughed.

"For Sir Daniel! The most skinny hero I ever saw," told Kuran.

Will was about to drink before remembering the scent of the drink which made him go pale, "Uh...oh."

Then they drank it, but everyone made a gesture that wasn't good.

"In the name of… where did you get this thing?" asked Rena.

Kuran gulped, "Well… that's the energy drink I told about…"

Edea then remembered that during the flying trip with Will and Dan she spotted his drinks and she asked about it, getting the same answer that Kuran gave to the other girls before, "Uh… oh."

Meanwhile, Dan finally reached to the Dragon Island with the tiny ship, which was already sinking and the only part out the water was the mast. Luckily he got to land in the island, but tripped and fell to the ground. He stood up and looked at the sunken ship, but smiled knowing that it crossed the sea at last.

He went deeper in the island when Al commented, "When we meet dragon, don't be intimidated, ok? Just think of it as fire-breathing armored lizard. The size of a house," clearly that comment didn't help Dan.

After of a short trip was able to reach the center of a volcano, where they spotted a large dragon, looking across a hole in a wall.

"Ohhh Lord. What do YOU want?" asked the dragon, after scaring Dan. "Please don't tell me you're here on a QUEST. It's incessant, it REALLY is. What - Do - You -Want?"

"I've come for the dragon plate armor," babbled Dan to the dragon.

"Oh I do so LOATHE the attentions of the Great Unwashed. That diction brings tears to one's eye. E... NUN... CI... ATE!" ordered the dragon, unable to understand Dan.

"The... drag... on... plate... ar... mor," repeated Dan.

"Aah, my Dragonplate armor!" exclaimed the dragon. "Yes, it's certainly a bold piece. Look at the line, the detail!" he said, and Dan spotted a **n** armor with a dragon helm over a rock. "Tres chic… tres AMOOZONG… tres NOW. The breastplate came from my mother, you know. That woman was a SAINT."

"Give the armor to me," Demanded Dan, annoyed from the dragon's chit-chat.

"Oh… dear boy, no, no, no-no-NO. I feel for you - I really do. I mean to say, that outfit you're sporting is SO last century! But you're asking for a piece of my MOTHER. Do I come **a** round your house demanding a slice of boiled pig's knuckle, or whatever vile creature you were spawned from?"

"I'll will fight you for it…!" Dan babbled, trying to convince him.

"Oh, for heaven's sake… how absolutely VULGAR! Really! This is all I need," he said and shook his head. "I suppose I'll have to grill you alive like the others - but what does one DO with them after one's cooked them? I can't ABIDE tinned food…" he said and hid in the hole, while Dan prepared for fight him.

Returning to the hotel, things went faster than anybody could think. The three girls and the two boys were already naked. Rena was using her big breasts to titjob Will's cock while Edea sucked Kuran's dick with ease, both girls acting as hypnotized, but Kairi was sitting on a chair, trying to hold the urges of run and fuck the boys in the spot.

Kuran was groaning at Edea's sucking, rubbing her head while using a dildo made of darkness to tease her butt, making her moan while sucking his cock, surprised of how she can suck it so good being only 16 years.

Will transformed into his dragon form and slid his tail in between Rena's legs, brushing up against her slit. She moaned feeling his tail rub her pussy while used her breasts for rub his now larger cock by his transformation.

Kairi while shaking her head, not believing how they acted only by that drink, while holding herself her urges, scratched her pussy with a hand, moaning softly.

Kuran pushed the dildo into Edea's butt while going licking the pussy of hers while she was still sucking him. She moaned loudly feeling the dildo slid into her at the same time that sucked faster his cock, fondling his balls with one of her hands.

Will moaned as well before pushing his tail deep into Rena, making her groan loudly while rubbing his cock with her breasts eagerly, and now sucking the tip of his cock with her mouth.

As Kuran groaned during hthe playing he licked her deeper, squeezing her buttcheeks as his dark dildo pulsed a little in Edea's butthole, his dick twitching in her mouth, enjoying her treatment.

Will leaned his head back as he placed a hand on Rena's head, rubbing her insides with his tail. She groaned loudly feeling his tail deep inside her, titjobbing his cock and sucking more his tip.

Kuran wrapped his legs around Idea's head to pull her closer as he was about to shoot his seed into her throat. She saw it coming and began to suck faster and harder, wanting to taste his cum. With a mighty groan, the seeds of the darkness-user shot into her throat, leaving its salty taste on her tongue. She soon began to swallow his stream of cum, not wanting to drop anything out of her mouth.

Will panted heavily, feeling his own orgasm getting close as well. Feeling his action, Rena rubbed and sucked his cock faster and harder, wanting him to shoot his seed into her throat and making her taste it.

He held her head in place as he shot his seeds, moaning loudly, while she began to suck and swallow his stream of dragon cum, enjoying his taste at every drop. As she did it, Will furiously started to pump his tail into her depths, soon making her cum on his tail violently while sucking his cum.

After several moments, Kuran's load ended within Edea's throat and he pushed his tongue into her to make her lose her fluids as he wanted to taste her as well. Soon she reached her limit and climaxed on his face, splashing her fluids on him.

After that, Edea put herself at four limbs with her wet pussy for Kuran, while Rena sat on the same bed, spreading her legs for Will. At the same time, Kairi kept masturbating herself, stroking her pussy furiously and moaning loudly, but still not jumping on them.

"I get what you're doing but you need to understand something, the effect will only go away if a male gives you relief," Will explained.

She didn't answer and kept holding herself as she could, while Rena began to taunt Will with her legs.

"Looks like she won't listen until it is unbearable," chuckled Kuran and went to Edea, holding her hips and teased her a little with his proud to make her moan. Edea moaned loudly feeling his cock tease her needed pussy, wanting it inside. he didn't want to disappoint her. Once her moan grew loud enough to satisfy Kuran's ears, he slowly started to push into her depths. She moaned, feeling his cock slid inside her pussy slowly, wanting more of it inside.

Meanwhile, Will had Rena pinned to the floor, feeling her breasts as he gave her a slight nibble on her neck. She moaned loudly when he played with her big breasts and nibbled her neck, while she stroked his big cock with her hands. He moaned in pleasure as he grinded his member at her entrance a bit before pushing in. She soon moaned more when felt his large cock slid into her tunnel. Followed by slow but deep thrusts.

Edea kept moaning while Kuran continued thrusting his cock inside her, feeling his cock inside her tunnel. He rubbed her hips while pulling slowly out, just to push in before he was completely off, repeating the action over and over, making her moan loudly with every penetration.

Rena moaned loudly with every thrust of the half-dragon, her breasts bouncing every time he went inside of her with his large cock. Will moaned with every deep thrust, before leaning down to suck on one of the bouncing tits. She groaned feeling he suck her breasts and put her hands on his head to pull him it more near of her tits.

Kairi was scratching her pussy furiously, moaning loudly, completely affected by the drink, but now that the boys were fucking Rena and Edea, she couldn't run at them, and began to wish that anybody, or anything would come to fuck her, without minding whatever was, either a monster or more if needed.

For the surprise of everybody, if they were able to be surprise fucking each other, appeared a Dark Corridor in the room, and from it appeared four humanoids creatures similar to Chocobos, each one having a cock so huge as Kairi's arm from shoulder to wrist. Even with those intimidating sizes, she didn't care and knelt in front of three of them, beginning to stroke two of the cocks and lick furiously the third one, while the fourth anthro Chocobo knelt behind her and slid his massive cock into her pussy, making her moan loudly, opening her mouth wide open for the licked cock slid inside her mouth. The cock that got inside her entrance was so huge that her own belly surprisingly stretched by his size, but still enjoyed it and kept stroking and sucking the three cocks while the fourth fucked her from behind.

Kuran groaned loudly and went deeper and deeper into Edea's hole, shuddering in pleasure, trying to make her scream in pleasure and climax on him. She moaned loudly and deeply, dropping juices on his cock while being fucked.

Will grinned with his thrusts as he slowly proceeded to push his tail into Rena's butt. She groaned loudly feeling now his tail slid inside her ass deeply, moaning loudly and arching her back.

While the Chocobo which was taking Kairi's hole, was fully inside of her and started to thrust into her, causing her face to get pressed against the cock she was sucking and the Chocobo held her head, pushing his meat into her mouth deeper. She kept moaning with the huge cock into her mouth, feeling the deep thrusts of the massive meat in her pussy, while stroke faster and harder the other two cocks in her hands who only moaned deeply as they slowly thrusted in the young princess' hands.

Then Kuran let out a much louder groan and shoved his pride hard and deep into Edea, filling her insides with his white sticky cream, thrusting a few more times to get deeper while he was filling her. She groaned loudly and climaxed at the time that she felt his cum running inside her.

Will grunted as he went faster and faster until he gave one final thrust pushing his dick and tail as deep as he could as he unleashed his seeds as well. Rena climaxed with a loud groan feeling his two tools slid deep into her, feeling his stream of seeds running inside her tunnel.

The two Chocobos fucking Kairi's mouth and pussy began to thrusts deeper into her, at the time she stroked the other two Chocobos' cocks harder and faster with her hands, while this two ones began to spray her body with a large stream of cum, showering her with their seeds, and soon the two remaining Chocobos began shooting their large streams of cum into her, causing her to cum too. She could feel the streams run into her body, and moving her eyes down could see how her belly began to swollen by the current of cum entering into her, until the four of them stopped their showering cum. After it, she took the cock from her mouth and panted loudly, with the feeling of the seed in her throat.

Kuran was sitting and holding Edea who was snuggled on him and still affected by the energy drink and laughed, "Looks like Kairi got very busy. How about we switch partners now?"

"Sure… but where the hell did they come from?" Will wondered.

"Not a single clue," told Kuran. "All I know they showered Kairi with their own white cream."

They actually ignored their comments and changed positions with Kairi. Now she was standing over two Chocobos with their huge cocks standing under her ass and pussy, while she lowered down, moaning loudly with both cocks sliding inside her swollen belly deeply while the other two got prepared around her, one for fuck her mouth while Kairi looked to her side and the other titfuck her breasts. At first view it seemed that they were there to help Kairi in her state.

"Guess we have to wait until we can have her," shrugged Kuran. "So… first time with an elf. What do you think?"

"Not bad, what about you?" asked Will, with Rena playing with his tail using her breasts.

"Edea is really wonderful! Whoever will be her husband is a lucky bastard," told Kuran, while Edea was nibbling on his chest.

Will smiled before going over to Edea, pulling her close, kissing her deeply. On the other hand, Kuran got to Rena, embracing her and feeling her body. Edea replied the kiss deeply, while Rena embraced him back, pushing her big breasts against his chest.

Grinning, Kuran felt one of them while he licked one nibbled the other, laying her down to deliver her the pleasure easier. She moaned pleased feeling how he teased her breasts with his hand and tongue.

Will layed on his back with Edea on top of him, rubbing her slit with his dragon meat as he teased her butt with his tail. She moaned deeply feeling his tail tease her ass, and more feeling his dragon cock against her pussy.

Kuran had moved on to suck Rena's breast and guided her hand to his dick to get some pleasure from her as well. She kept moaning with his sucking and with that she began to rub and stroke his manhood.

The Chocobo who was now fucking Kairi's butt, went harder and deeper while the one at her mouth was going deeper. The other fucking her pussy went harder and deeper too, fucking not only her pussy but also her womb, and she moaned pleased while felt the titfuck from the fourth Chocobo ramming his cock between her breasts. They all went faster on her making it clear that they were getting close to cumming on Kairi by their wild fuck.

Once Kuran was satisfied with her handwork, he got above Rena, rubbing his dick at her womanhood, his hands on her breasts, feeling her. She moaned loudly feeling his hands on her tits, wanting his cock inside her. And he was more than eager to give her what she wanted, pushing his dick all the way into her depths, making her moan loudly in bliss.

Will moaned as he began to push into Edea's openings as well, enjoying the sensation. She moaned loudly with his big cock sliding into her while she began to ride him up and down. He moaned deeply as he bucked his hips into her going deeper with each thrust.

The Chocobos fucking Kairi's lower holes were groaning and slammed their huge cocks into her, shooting their large amounts of seeds into her insides. At the same time, the one fucking her mouth began to shoot his seeds into her throat and the last one fucking her breasts began to shower her face and breasts with his cum. All that forced Kairi to cum hard on the two Chocobos fucking her ass and pussy.

Kuran kept thrusting deep and hard into the elf, kissing her, twisting his tongue with hers while holding her close. She continued moaning with his strong thrusts returning the kiss, bucking against his thrusts and crossing her behind him for force him to cum inside her, soon reaching her climax. Groaning, he continued, until he couldn't hold himself anymore and released his seeds into her.

Will thrusted harder and deeper into Edea's depths feeling himself getting closer. She moaned loudly, riding his big cock constantly, getting wetter for moments. With a loud grunt, he thrusted as deep as possible before filling Edea's insides. She groaned loudly feeling his seeds running into her, causing her to orgasm over him.

Kairi panted loudly after the climax of the four creatures and took the two cocks out of her holes and the third one out of her mouth, and standing there, leaving the large amount of cum shot inside her fall to the ground, making a large cumpool under her and the Chocobos, leaving her belly turn to how was before the ordeal, panting loudly but still under the effects of the drink, staring at the boys.

"Afraid it can't be helped," Will sighed before going over to her. Kissing her deeply.

"I was kind of hoping to get my share with her as well," chuckled Kuran, getting over as well, feeling her chest.

She replied Will's kiss and moaned when Kuran began to feel her breasts. While Rena and Edea moved to the four Chocobos, wanting them to use the girls.

"Eh, why not?" Will shrugged before getting behind Kairi, prodding at her ass. Kuran went for her pussy and kissed her lips while keeping on feeling the breast, making her moan more, wanting both cocks inside her.

One of the Chocobos laid Edea down and rubbed her between the legs with his huge dick while the other held it at her head. Another one of them grabbed Rena's legs and proceeded to lick her slit, as the fourth one cradled her head, slipping his tongue deep into her throat. Rena moaned loudly feeling the huge penis rubbing her slit and began to lick the other near her mouth, while Rena moaned at the licks of the Chocobo licking her entrance, sharing the kiss with tongue with the last one.

Will slowly pushed into Kairi's butt, moaning deeply as he felt her breasts. At the same time Kuran began to slide his cock inside her pussy while kissing. She moaned loudly feeling both cocks going inside her, and both were surprised of how tight was even after to have two huge cocks ram inside her. Kissing her, Kuran went deeper and harder into the princess, holding on her legs to spread them farther for easier access into her.

Edea got penetrated by the Chocobo, while the other shoved the cock into the mouth, both thrusting deep into her to ensure she would get the best pleasure of it. She moaned loudly with the large cock inside her mouth, and could feel her belly stretch by every deep thrust of the Chocobo ramming inside her pussy and womb.

The Chocobo licking Rena soon stopped before positioning his meat and pushed into her as the fourth started to suck hard on her breasts. The elf moaned loudly, feeling the large cock thrust inside her, pulling the Chocobo's face closer to her breasts with a hand while stroked his cock with the other hand.

The two Chocobos busy with Edea groaned more, going deeper into the female as their limits were matched, spraying their white cream into her, her belly expanding by the stream of cum shot inside her, climaxing with a loud groan.

Kairi on the other hand felt Kuran dick reaching her vagina in a hard and faster manner, the darkness-user showing every intent to leave his cum inside of her, while Will thrusted deeper and deeper into her ass, nibbling her neck a bit. She moaned loudly with everyone of the thrust of the two guys inside her, drooling in pleasure.

The Chocobo pounding Rena soon grunted as her belly bloated a little from his cum while the fourth moaned at her touch before spewing his own load over her chest. She already climaxed when her belly was filled with the extreme amount of cum while her breasts were showered by the same white substance.

The two turned her to fuck her butthole and her vagina at the same time. Rena moaned loudly and wildly having her two holes penetrated by their huge cocks, bulging her filled belly with their sizes.

Meanwhile, Will and Kuran continued to thrust into Kairi's holes moaning loudly as they were getting close to cumming too. Kairi groaned loudly with her tongue hanging out of her mouth with the boys' thrusts inside her ass and pussy, getting close to her own climax. Soon the two Keyblade wielders thrusted deeply, filling the princess with their white cream. She groaned loudly, wide-eyed and climaxed too showering their cocks with her juices.

"Change holes?" offered Kuran to his friend.

"Why not?" he answered before they changed sides. Kuran rubbed his dick between her buttcheeks to see her reaction.

Kairi groaned loudly when they took their cocks from her to exchange holes, and moaned when felt Kuran's cock rubbing her butt. Will press the tip of his member into her womanhood, which made her moan more. Then, the darkness-user's cock pushed into her butthole, feeling her breast from behind. She moaned loudly enjoying both cocks sliding into her again, pleased of how they were treating her.

Will kissed her deeply as he began to push his meat deeper. Kuran joined the thrusts and squeezed her breasts more. Kairi moaned loudly with their deep thrusts, rolling her eyes in pleasure. Will thrusted as he kissed her more.

The two Chocobos pleasuring Edea were standing with she between them, now fucking her ass and pussy while they thrusted upward, she moaning in bliss. One of them squeezed her breasts while the other nibbled her neck.

Rena was now on all fours while one is behind her and the second under her, both Chocobos slamming their huge cocks inside her pussy at the same time, making her scream in pure pleasure as her breasts bounced hard. they moved faster on her, groaning while one licked her breast as the other nibbled on the neck.

Kuran in the meanwhile was squeezing the princess' breasts as hard as she would enjoy and kept on fucking hard into her butt, groaning and panting as he enjoyed the feelings and her sounds as Will held her waist, thrusting hard and deep into her womanhood as he gently licked her neck. She moaned loudly with every act that they done with her body while they fucked her as if she was their bitch.

Edea kept bouncing and moaning loudly with the two huge cocks constantly fucking her ass and pussy deeply, nearly losing count of how many times she already came until the two birds finally came themselves, sprouting so much that most of their seed splattered onto the floor, while her belly expanded by the mass of cum shot inside her, climaxing again.

Rena in the while was fucked wildly by the two Chocobos pounding her pussy, climaxing at nearly every thrust now. The two avians creatures thrusted deeply inside her and they reached their limit and began to pump gallons of cum inside her, inflating her womb and belly while the excess of cum got out from her vagina, she screaming loudly with a hard climax.

Kuran went faster and deeper, groaning more and more as he felt his limit and wanted to fill her butt. Will started to go deeper, penetrating into her womb. She moaned loudly feeling the two cocks fuck her senseless, feeling both dicks going very deeper inside her, and noticing Will's dragon cock penetrate directly into her womb which was soon filled by his seeds as the half-breed roared loudly. Kuran groaned more and shot his seeds into her. She groaned loudly and climaxed, feeling both streams of cum running inside her. Will leaned in and kissed her deeply, and she replied the kiss while caressing Kuran's head with a hand.

Kairi soon broke the kiss and recovering her consciousness of herself she said, "At last, I have that relief…" she said panting loudly.

"Yeah... this whole thing is my fault. You're welcome to kill me as much as you want when you get your energy back," Will said.

"Will… that would be surprising if she actually manages to kill you," told Kuran while panting from the fun. "I worry more about the fact we didn't use condoms."

"...FUCK!"

After a long battle, Dan was able to defeat the dragon, forcing him to hide himself under his wings.

"Enough! I'm an intellectual! I have no time for this!" yelled the dragon. "Here! Take my mother and go, you boogly-eyed oik!" he said throwing the dragon armor to Dan who grabbed it.

"No more, please. I'm getting one of my heads," the dragon said turning around, slapping Dan with his tail, and literally sending Dan flying with that hit with the armor in hands.

While in the Inn, everybody was wearing only towels, the girls covering up to their breasts and the boys to their belts, while Kairi looked across the window.

"I only hope to not have this scene happen again," said Edea holding her towel, sat on a chair. "If my father discovers this, his yells will be heard around all world."

"Again, I'm so sorry. I should have payed attention to what I gave you," Will said.

"Let's pretend this never happened," suggested Kuran. " Although I have to admit, your future husbands will be lucky."

"Thanks," said Rena. "But to be safe and not repeat this again, I will confiscate all the energy drinks you BOTH have."

"I have thrown mine away at the town," replied Kuran. "Will?"

"I have too much to keep track, I seriously doubt you'll be able to confiscate ALL of it," Will said.

"Are you sure?"

"I have a fourth dimensional bag that's as big as an apartment complex, do you have any idea how much of that are these drink?"

"Enough to turn a planet in a world of 'that'?" asked Rena.

"...Probably. I actually haven't really checked."

"So you can start to doing another bag and putting all the drinks there!" warned Rena. "Or I will shot a flaming arrow inside of it!"

"I'll consider it. But I'd have to talk to Merlin about it," Will stated.

"I only want to make sure that this doesn't repeat again."

"Don't worry, it won't," he said.

"Anyway, I bet that you have some of them at hand in your bag without digging yourself into it. So you can start giving them off the ones you can grab with only putting your arm."

"Sure," Will said before rummaging through his bag, pulling out a few handful of bottles, giving them to her.

Rena put the bottles in a separated bag, "This will make sure that you don't get that drinks by accident without dig yourself in the bag."

"You should calm down, Rena," Said Kairi. "After all, it was good. We really needed that relief, after of all the problems we had until now."

"It's a point, but still..."

"Rena… we learned our lesson," told Kuran. " how about you provide the drinks for the rest of our travel together? Then we can be sure that this isn't happening again," then he added as a joke. "Unless you have been falling for one of us," Rena quickly gave a death glare to Kuran.

"Come on let's check and see if Dan's back," Will said.

"I think that will not be needed," suddenly said Eve from the communicator.

"What's happening, Eve?" asked Edea.

"Well, only say to who is in the window to move aside."

Edea looked Kairi, who then began to look further on the window. Her eyes widened and moved quickly from the window, when suddenly a large object came inside flying across the window, landing on the bed, forcing whoever was there to move.

When they looked what it was, they found that was Daniel, having on his hands the dragon plate armor, with his eyes spinning around, with Al in the same state.

"Guys, we don't need to wait any longer here. Only the need to put our clothes before they wake up and ask what happened," said Kairi, looking the dizzy skeleton.


End file.
